


Dusty Old Hound

by qlexy



Series: Assorted drabbles and other things that fit nowhere else [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, mild flirting, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qlexy/pseuds/qlexy
Summary: Sirius shows up in Remnant to give Qrow some much-needed advice. Written for a tumblr prompt.





	Dusty Old Hound

Qrow scrutinized the new arrival with a heavy dose of distrust. No man with pure intentions would hold a wooden stick quite the way this one did. What was his semblance? Dowsing?

And he had appeared out of thin air, too. Well, not quite thin air. Just seconds before, a big black dog had stood there in his place. Had Qrow’s alcohol-infused delirium finally caught up to him? Did his brain make up strange men to cope with the trauma of his past now?

“Who are you?”

“I’m you”, the man replied, a smirk on his face as he dusted off his cloak in one swift motion. “But stronger. And quite dead, actually.”

Qrow paused for a second, two seconds, three. Blinked. Blinked again. _What?_  
“What are you doing in my house?”

“I’ve come to warn you. You’re in great danger.”

“Hah”, Qrow replied, taking a swig of his flask while never leaving the man out of his sight. “Hate to tell you, handsome, but I’m always in danger. That’s how life goes in Remnant.”

The guy rolled his eyes. “Lay off the bitterness for a minute, this is serious. Heh. Literally.” He chuckled at his own joke and Qrow slowly reached for his scythe, just in case. Fighting dangerous madmen was a regular tuesday for him after all.

“Anyway, this is not about the sad, miserable existance we both have in common, it’s about the fact that you’re that character. You know, the father figure. Haunted by his past, isolated from his loved ones either because they’re dead or because you feel the need to protect them from yourself. Irresponsible, yet the role model for the main character, always keeping a watchful eye over -”

“Is there a point to this overly dramatic analysis? Because frankly, I’ve got a date with some drinks down the street and you’re wasting my time.”

“Way to ruin the mood. Anyway, my point is that these kind of characters are high up on the writer’s kill list. I would know, been there done that. And believe me when I say you don’t want tragic 70k+ fanfictions written about you just because the fans need an outlet for their grief. This is not the life you want to be living, Qrow Branwen, so you better take your things and leave while you still can.”

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, the stranger with his arms crossed in front of him and Qrow mirroring that stance with a thoughtful expression. Finally, he deigned to say something.

“Nah, I’m good.”

“What?”

“I’ve been stabbed by a goddamn scorpion faunus and lived to tell the tale, I don’t think the Grim Reaper has any particular interest in little old me.”

“That’s what they always say. You know, people tell me my animagus form looks like a Grim, an omen of death. I always thought that was a big bloody load of bullshit but maybe it ought to tell you something.”

Qrow frowned. “I’ve seen many Grimm in my life time and let me tell you, you’re not one. What’s your name, by the way?”

“Sirius. Sirius Black.”

Ah. That joke suddenly made a lot more sense but it still didn’t convince him of the man’s sanity.

“And you can transform into.. what? A dog? Ironic coincidence if you ask me.”

“Look who’s talking, your name is literally Crow with a Q.”

“… maybe I should take your advice to heart after all.” He wasn’t sure if the similarities or the alcohol made his head spin but this guy claimed he was dead. And seemed quite convinced of it too. Serious, you could say. 

“That’s the spirit, birdy. Get your things in order and I’ll give you a lift to Muggle London where you can live out the rest of your days in peace. Maybe take that little red girl with you before she gets the teenage angst and everybody starts hating on her.”

“London?”

“… I’ll explain on the way.”


End file.
